1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for crimping an electrical terminal to an electrical wire, and relates to a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of terminal crimping apparatuses are disclosed (for example, JP,S62-116481,A and JP,H01-313870). The terminal crimping apparatus includes an applicator having an anvil, a crimper and a drive portion. The drive portion effects relative movement of the anvil and the crimper to crimp the terminal to the electrical wire.
A motor vehicle utilizes a variety of the terminals and the electrical wires with various part numbers. The different part numbers of the electrical wire and the terminal require the different anvils and crimpers, and spacings therebetween. The conventional terminal crimping apparatuses referred above include a plurality of applicators for allowing crimping of the different part numbers of the electrical wires and terminals.
The applicators of the conventional apparatuses each include its own drive portion, so that the terminal crimping apparatuses tend to be enlarged.
The applicant of the present invention discloses a terminal crimping apparatus including a plurality of applicators each having a plurality of anvils and crimpers (JP,H10-247577,A). The desired anvils and crimpers are selected from the anvils and crimpers disposed on the apparatus.
The applicator of the crimping apparatus includes the plurality of the anvils and crimpers, so that the applicator tends to be enlarged. The terminal crimping apparatus actuates also the anvils and the crimpers which do not crimp the terminals to the electrical wires. The terminal crimping apparatus actuates all anvils and crimpers when one set of the anvil and crimper is operated.
This configuration increases size of the drive portion and also size of the terminal crimping apparatus.